Various methods may be used for capturing and presenting three-dimensional detail in images. In one example, an accelerometer and/or gyrometer may be used to change camera view and/or light for the image. In this regard, the three-dimensional imagery may be displayed on a two-dimensional screen, for example, using technologies such as sweep panoramas, mobile device three-dimensional applications and real-depth applications.